narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gokage's Festival
Prologue “It’s the first festival that you’re going to hold as the Hokage,” the reporter informatively inquired. “How do you think it’s going to go? Are you ready for the mantle, and what are the preparations that you have particularly taken to make it better than the festival held five years ago?” “Great question,” Shikaniku complimented with a charming smile that had become etched with his identity. “Though, I would hate to spoil the surprises too much, I will, instead, leave the audience with a simple hint. A storm’s coming.” “But, the weather men on our channel predicted clear and sunny skies Lord Hokage. Unless you mean something else, such as impending danger?” In a flash, the screen went black as Shikaniku frustratingly pressed the off button on the remote. He spun around in his swivel chair, facing away from the tv in front of his desk. “I’m such an idiot,” he exhaled. “A storm’s coming? Seriously? What in the hell was I thinking?” “You didn’t want to give the secret away,” Senjō, his wife, comforted. “I don’t even…um…know why she even assumed that it would be danger from that statement. It doesn’t give the slightest hint of danger.” “Really?” Shikaniku asked sarcastically. “Yeah, that definitely sounds like danger, babe. I’m sorry, I was just trying to help ease your spirit,” Senjo truthfully informed. “But,” she begun with a smile, “look on the bright side, at least when that famous band gets here, they’ll realize it wasn’t a storm, but the most celebrated musicians in the world!” “Or no one will come because they’re afraid since I basically told them to be.” Senjo hummed in concentration. “How about during my interview, I accidentally spill the beans about it instead. That way, you won’t get blamed for it?” “Y-You’d do that for me?” “Um, yes, Shikaniku. Why did you even ask that?” “Well, Senjo, I was trying to be really sentimental,” Shikaniku explained, standing up and approaching his wife until only inches remained between them. “But, then you really sort of messed that moment up. You’re were supposed to go, yes honey! Because I love you! and then we were going to kiss and everything. It was going to be good, but I don’t even know if we can continue with it anymore. Especially since my brother is about to walk in.” “Your brother is about to what?” Senjo started, before being interrupted by opening the door. “You done goofed already, Shikaniku.” Typically, Shikadai’s first words were much more critical, but it seems that since he had become Hokage, his elder brother was much more lenient. He mistook it for respect originally, but then realized that it was more for Shikadai’s own image. Being outright rude to the Hokage was an offense, that not even he was truly immune to. Not that Shikaniku would imprison his own brother or anything, but with the media being involved in their lives 24/7 now, something might be heard and slip into a newspaper or something. In reality, you could never be too careful. “Yes, Shikadai, I done goofed,” Shikaniku begun, “But, I have a plan.” Shikadai sighed in annoyance. “You have a plan?” “Yep, I have a plan!” He paused for a moment. “Or actually, I should say that Senjo has a plan.” “Oh, even better,” he sarcastically added. “Yep, she’s just going to accidently tell the citizens that the storm is the famous band that travels the world now. It’ll be great.” “What famous band?” Shikadai confusedly asked. “Storm, you know, that band that Shikahime is into. She told me all about them.” Shikadai facepalmed. “Storm? You mean that group that like, 5 people listen to?” “What?” Shikaniku interjected, “Shikahime loves that group.” “Exactly, Shikaniku. SHIKAHIME loves that group,” Shikadai retorted. Senjo’s eyes shot towards Shikaniku intensely. “You told me Shikahime AND Sumire liked the band.” “Yeah, Sumire did say she liked it. She was like, ew they’re so nasty,” Shikaniku defensively retorted. “Isn’t that hip for Yo, that band is tight! nowadays?” “No, Shikaniku. That means they’re unattractive and unpopular. How in the hell don’t you know that?” Senjo facepalmed. “What do you mean? Why didn’t you say anything sooner then,” Shikaniku aggressively asked. “Me? Because you’re Hokage you idiot,” Shikadai babbled back. “Shut up, both of you!” Senjo ordered, raising her tone briefly. “Give me time to think about things.” She placed her hands on their backs gently and walked towards the door, escorting them both. “Don’t worry about a thing. Handle the other business. I’ll resolve this mess.” Senjo escorted them outside the room and shut the door. “Um, brother?” “Yes, Shikadai?” “Isn’t that your office?” “Yeah, Shikadai.” Introductions The streets of Konoha are bustling with activity on a gentle, breezy night as the festivities continue. People from all over the world have come to enjoy the joyous occasion. Performers from various lands sit at a various venues waiting for crowds to bear witness to their acts, and renown chefs work carefully to prepare their finest meals for all the people, shinobi, feudal lords and even Kage to enjoy. Children of Destiny Katsu had never seen Konoha as densely packed at it was now, the streets before him having transformed into a sea of movement. The air was full of wondrous aromas from the nearby food stands and Katsu rubbed his thumb along the ryo in his pocket, wondering where to spend it first. He was quite hungry and the scent of ramen wafting over from a small stand to his right was tempting him over. There was also the temptation to save his appetite for a bigger meal later, something expensive, a lot of something expensive. But why couldn’t he eat now and later? Katsu was just about to make his way towards the noodle stand when something else caught his eye, something moving in the crowd. A young woman with long dark hair moving with the flow of traffic. Even through the wall of people, Katsu’s heightened perception skills, honed by over a decade of shinobi training, failed to miss a single detail as he caught glimpses of the girl between bodies. Her matte black hair extended down to her waist in a series of flowing locks, complementing the short white skirt and blouse she was wearing. A silver necklace bounced atop her ample bust as she walked, momentarily reflecting a ray of sunlight into Katsu’s eyes. In a mere instant, Katsu completely forgot that he was hungry. Katsu began maneuvering through the crowd, lightly striking several pedestrians with the long black scabbard that contained his sword. He ignored the series of shouts and complaints that followed, trying not to lose sight of the beautiful girl. He was beginning to close the distance when someone grabbed onto his scabbard, stopping him from moving forward as the crowd began flowing around him. “Didn’t take you long to begin the hunt.” a familiar voice said. Katsu turned to see another young woman holding his scabbard. Though her silvery hair matched his, but her dark blue halter top seemed to be a subtle contradiction to his thin crimson jacket. “What’s wrong, not happy to see you big sister?” “Not particularly.” Katsu replied, turning back just in time to see the dark hair disappear behind a barrier of bodies. “Damn it Shizuka.” Shizuka let go of his scabbard. “There will be plenty of time for you to have fun later. The festival is just starting.” “Just because there will be more fun later doesn’t mean you have to spoil it for me now.” Shizuka let out a sign and the two siblings began moving, not wanting to continue blocking the restless crowd for long. The two passed several more food carts but Katsu suppressed his hunger with bitterness as his sister’s attempt the spoil his festivities. “So I assume there was a good reason you found me and you’re not just here to piss me off.” “Wow, can’t I just want to see my brother once in awhile?” Katsu didn’t reply. “Fine, yeah there’s a reason. I wanted to recruit you to come with me on a mission. Not now, don’t worry. After the festival is over.” “A mission with you? It better not be some boring recon mission again. Save that crap for the Chunin.” “You know you're not that far removed from being a Chunin Katsu.” The young man let out a sharp laugh. “I was beyond most those chumps well before I became a Jonin. Everyone already knew I was better. The promotion was more of a formality.” Jeez. He’s as arrogant as he ever was. Shizuka thought silently to herself. “Anyway, we’re supposed to meet with the Hokage tomorrow once the festival is over for the details. I don’t know if anyone else is coming along.” Jeez, an entire mission along with Shizuka? Sounds like utter hell. Katsu thought. “I’m not sure that appeals to my liking. Think I much rather join the festival's after party. No way all this is going to die down overnight.” Katsu’s eyes darted to another attractive young woman in the crowd, this one with short brown hair wearing a uniform that suggested she was from Sunagakure. “Well I’ve been told it’s an important mission. Something that could perhaps be a nice addition to our track record.” Katsu seemed to ponder this and Shizuka continued to pander to her brother’s ego. “It must be a pretty big mission if Lord Hokage wanted it done right after the festival. I wonder if it’s related to that storm he mentioned during his interview.” Katsu had thought that the Hokage had actually been referencing the band rather than a literal or figurative storm, but what Shizuka was saying made sense to him. Maybe the Hokage had actually said that to keep everyone one edge, just in case. Besides, Storm wasn’t nearly a popular enough band to be performing at an event of this size, let alone justify the cryptic announcement. “Alright, I accept. I’ll join you on this mission. When are we to meet with the Kage?” “Tomorrow.” Shizuka replied, unable to hide her smile. “I’ll have to wait that long to figure out what the mission is?” It quickly struck Katsu that he still could very well have signed up for another recon. He couldn’t let that possibility linger on his mind all day, it would make it way too difficult to enjoy the festival. “You know what, I’m gotta go do something quick. I’ll meet up with you tomorrow Shizuka.” “Wait, where are you going.” Before Shizuka could get an answer, a puff of white smoke enveloped Katsu and with a quick gush of air, he was gone. Staring past the space where her brother had stood moments before, Shizuka could see her reflection in a store window. Her brother’s sudden exit had knocked several silvery hair strands loose, each one of them now dangling in front of Shizuka’s face. “Oh, now my hair. Damn it Katsu.” With that Shizuka began moving the strands of hair back into place and started walking forward once again. "Ah, Shizuka!" a familiar voice exclaimed from behind her. She looked back, revealing the man to be the Hokage, Shikaniku, himself. Though, the look was perhaps simply a confirmation, or a matter of formality. Shizuka had been one of Konoha's finest shinobi, and she had been fortune, or maybe unfortunate, enough to meet with Shikaniku hundreds of times, especially considering he had just been recently promoted to the slate and that the two had taken up thousands of missions together. "Where are you headed?" he inquired. "I was heading to grab a bite. Come, join me!" "The honor is mine Lord Hokage." Shizuka replied as she took a bow, the formality drawing the eye of onlookers. "It has been quite some time since I have had the pleasure of meeting you outside your office. Where were you heading?" "Um," Shikaniku tapped his cheek thoughtfully. "Well, I didn't want to go anywhere too expensive. I can imagine you know the constraints of funds. Not saying that you aren't well of, especially considering you are one of my finest warriors, but we've all been there." Shikaniku looked around. "How about we go grab some barbecue. Unless you mind getting your hands dirty." Great, something sticky. Shizuka sarcastically thought to herself, maintaining her pleasant smile. "That sounds lovely Lord Hokage, Taikobara restaurant isn't very far away." Shizuka took a step back, nearly bumping into an overweight young mans as she gestured with her hand for Shikaniku to walk in front of her. "After you of course Lord Hokage." ---- Taikobara was a relatively new barbecue restaurant, but quickly gaining popularity within Konohagakure. The prices were fair, the selection was satisfying and the handmade wood carvings etched into the walls provided just enough enhancement to the atmosphere to separate Taikobara from a few of the lower tier barbecue restaurants in Konohakgakure. The location was understandably packed with people taking a brief break from the festival to refuel for the rest of the event. Fortunately, upon seeing the Hokage enter his establishment, the owner of Taikobara, a short balding man by the name of Susumo, ushered Shikaniku and Shizuka into the back dinning area, typically reserved for private parties. The private room was graced by a massive wooden carving of the Hokage Faces in the far wall, Shikaniku himself gracing the far right side. "I'll be back shortly with your order." Susumo said after personally taking the orders of his honored guests. With surprising speed for a man of his stature, Susumo exited the room, leaving Shizuka alone with the Hokage. "Ah, yes," Shikaniku sniffed, "I love the scent of cooked meats and sauces. Reminds me of my journeys into the Land of Tea back in my Anbu days." He looked at Shizuka gently. "I can't believe that twenty years seem just like yesterday. That must mean I'm getting old then, haha," he giggled as he reminisced on the past. Shizuka let out a slight laugh, more because she wanted to humor the Hokage than because his joke was funny. "Speaking of getting old, is that incident with your brother buried by time, or is he still holding onto that grudge?" Shizuka frowned, here eyes sinking down to the empty table before her. She had almost forgotten how the rumor had spread like wildfire throughout the village. The model shinobi, one of the leaders of the next generation stabbing her brother with a kunai knife during a training exercise. It had been several years ago now, back when she was still a new jonin, but no one had forgotten about it. "I-I don't think so. I have to hunt him down whenever I want to talk to him. He doesn't avoid me quite like he used to but I can tell he'd rather be doing anything else than talk to me. I bet it wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't left a scar. I'm sure he looks at his shoulder every morning and is reminded of how much he hates me." "What, no. He doesn't hate you," Shikaniku interjected. "At least he didn't have to go through some training program as a child and then be sent off to war for five years just because you were the eldest sibling, and looked to as more important." Although he spoke with some sarcasm, such was the truth. The Hokage was sent off as a child in his brother's stead to fight in a war that he had nothing to do with. Though, as he looked back, such was necessary for him to be where he is today. He never bore a grudge against Shikadai. In fact, their relationship couldn't have been better. "If that happened," Shikaniku continued, "Then I'd say he has a reason to hate you." Just as Shikaniku finished his sentence Susumo returned to the room with a large metal tray, weighed down with a variety of meats. He hurried over to the small grill between Shizuka and Shikaniku and tossed each slab of meat on the grill as if he were throwing shuriken. Shizuka couldn't help but wonder if Susumo had been a ninja chef at one point in his life. The man had obviously been in the business for quite some time. With the order perfectly distributed on the grill, Susumo took a quick bow and once again exited the room. "I can't help but wonder if he'd prefer something like that." Shizuka said, continuing the conversation as if nothing had happened. She obviously felt the need to get something off her chest. "Fighting in some far away land where he wouldn't hear people constantly comparing him to me. He's way too prideful to ever admit it, but I know Katsu feels like everyone treats him like my little brother and not a true shinobi." "Please," Shikaniku retorted, taking a bite of his food. He covered his mouth and began speaking. "If the child can't handle being stabbed, then he surely couldn't handle the horrors of war." He swallowed his last bit of food. "I just think you're still being a little too paranoid about it. I can name like twenty times where my daughters have nearly killed me, and I don't mean a stab wound. The Shadow Sewing Techniques hurts a lot more than I would've imagined. I actually believe the first of my clan must have been masochist to come up with such a horrid technique." Shizuka laughed at that before taking a bite of her own smooth. Whether Shikaniku was serious or simply trying to lighten the mood, Shizuka appreciated the joke. "So, about this mission Lord Hokage." "Yes, the mission, I'm sorry." He took a sip of his drink. "I find myself rambling on and on nowadays. Most of my conversations revolve are with nobles and they hardly have any stories worth sharing. Many of them revolve around forcing peasants to do something stupid. Not anything stupid though. I mean, fucking stupid." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, the mission. I don't know if you're aware, but the Land of Iron recently left the shinobi union after the rebels successfully defeated the monarch and won the civil war. Despite our protest, interfering in civil affairs of a country is strictly prohibited by laws of the Shinobi Union, and thus we were unable to aid our allies. Since then, we haven't had contact about the situation or with the new rulers, and, to top it off, we've been barred for entering the Land of Iron at all. I think you know what this means?" Shizuka nodded. It was obvious that the mission would entail gathering information regarding the status of the Land of Iron. Perhaps not the most glamorous of assignments but a vital one no doubt. Even if directly meddling in the affairs of another nation was prohibited, the Shinobi Union couldn't simply sit idly by without having any idea of what was going on. "So, we need to search for intel on the current status of the Land of Iron. Seems delicate." "Very delicate, which is why you can't afford to fail." Shikaniku's tone was serious, perhaps the most it had been since the entire encounter. "The Unmei clan specializes in espionage, and I know that you're one of the best there is in your clan's arts. I remember such from our missions together in the past. So, I have faith in you..." Shikaniku paused and took a sip of his drink. "And your brother." Shizuka already regretted asking her brother to accompany her on the mission. As talented a shinobi as he was, delicate wasn't Katsu's area of expertise. She shoveled another piece of pork into her mouth before speaking again. "I appreciate your confidence in our clan Lord Hokage. I promise, we won't disappoint you or Konoha." Old Friends "He would've enjoyed this." The old man thought to himself, walking through the crowds. Jouman had helped him a lot by getting him into here. As of now he was a completely different man. His ID had checked out and so he walked through the crowds, finally stopping by a large tent. "The New and improved Hero Sports Drink from Takigakure is here." He spoke to the shopkeeper, who nodded and signed for the order. The boxes were carried in by the other men behind him and placed in the tent. "I'm going to take a tour, you guys enjoy yourselves too." He spoke as he swiftly left the shop. He walked down the streets, brushing the golden hair from his face. "We're meeting at that one hill away from all the action." He thought as he trekked onwards through the bustling streets, smiling all the merry way. Finally reaching the hill he climbed up it, from here he could see all of the festival. Though it was quite out of the way so as he expected there were no people there. He sat down and looked over the land with a sigh. How he wished that another could see it. They had come here once before, it was a sunny day with light pouring from the sky. They had been welcomed by a man named Densetsu. There had been disturbances after what they had done, both good and bad. The bad one was their discovery and awakening of an extremely large underground organization. It hadn't been easy but with the help of Densetsu among others they had successfully shut it down, setting fire to its roots. Oh how he longed for those days again. So full of adventure and emotion, now he barely felt at all. His head didn't even perk up when he heard footsteps behind him. He stared forwards at the land evermore. "It's been a while hasn't it." He spoke, a smile forming on his face. "Eleven years—no, closer to twelve, if my weather beaten mind serves me right," came the response behind Hougou. A fairly tall man stood there, dressed in a long red yukata; hands resting on the hilt of a clearly expensive cane; a glorified walking stick. His now long, grey hair was tied in a pony tail as a pair of dark brown eyes peered at the landscape ahead of them from behind a pair of black spectacles. Densetsu Uchiha was a shadow of who he had been when he had first risen to prominence. When he had done things like taking on powerful villains, shattering criminal syndicates, fighting wars, and saving the world from enemies from and beyond their planet. Feats of superhuman power, courage and determination, all somewhere in the past now. In his old age, the scars were more evident on his mildly wrinkled face than they were in his youth, a lasting reminder of thousands of battles where he had put his life on the line for the greater good, or lost people dear to him. His good looks had somewhat faded but that caused little pain to him when compared to the left leg of his which had been severely damaged in the last great battle Densetsu had fought. It was during one of his part-time-missions that Densetsu had worked with Hougou; more specifically after being introduced by Hougou's comrade. Together over a span of ten years, the triumvirate of Kanata, Hougou and Densetsu had dismantled an entire global criminal underground network together with the help of numerous allies; but those kinds of stories never ended without cost. The cost stayed with Densetsu as one of his great regrets, but he wouldn't have time to wallow in it. Four weeks after that long adventure ended, Densetsu fought a renowned assassin hired by one of the survivors of that syndicate—a ferocious battle which saw the much older Densetsu nevertheless win; but not before having his left leg almost sliced off. The Uchiha sent his assailant into a coma but the wound never healed. The doctors words had been just muttering, now almost two years ago. But it hurt whenever he even tried to jog, and it stung when he attempted to walk without his infernal cane. Of course he could walk perfectly fine without it, but the pain made his face look like he was suffering from persistent, unrelenting constipation. And he wasn't a fan of that. Densetsu's business as a 'part-time-shinobi' had officially ended then as well—though he supposedly 'retired' as a shinobi thirty years earlier. Now, he was finally a full time diplomat, with a wife he'd loved all his life, married children, and grandchildren who could have children of their own soon. He had a distinguished career behind him, he had powerful friends, he had the respect of his peers and he was well known for a variety of different reasons. But he considered himself a cripple, now permanently out of the never ending fight against crime. No such thing as the perfect happy life, he supposed. But he put all of these behind him as he shuffled forward slowly, using his cane to dig into the earth in front of him, putting as little weight as possible on that stupid left leg. He joined Hougou as he examined the festivities ahead of them. "I'd ask you how you're doing but I pretty much know what you'll answer." Densetsu stated with a small chuckle. Hougou stood from his place, turing to greet his old friend. His disguise shed from his body leaving his faded hair and eyes on display, though his stitched mouth stayed covered by a false layer ingeniously created by Jouman. The rest of his body under a long black robe like cloak. His smiled never faded as he shook Densetsu's hand before standing beside him, looking over the land once again. The man had changed since their first meeting, his hair was even grayer than before, now tied in a neat ponytail. He also carried a very expensive looking cane for what seemed to be his left leg. "You know I'm capable of more than just moping." He joked, making light of his situation. It was the only thing he could do. Even after ten years the pain still stayed with him, his mind filled with both good and bad memories of his student. The smile on his face faded a little as thoughts poured back into him. He could have saved him so many times, could have stopped, could have never even suggested the Jiongu. So many mistakes made in such a small amount of time to him. "I've kept myself busy with other things." He finally spoke. "Remember those criminals we all roughed up all those years ago. Apparently we left a few roots unburned so I've been finishing what Kenta started." He hadn't mentioned his name in quite a while, it felt so bizarre to him."I think it's what he would want" Then as memories began to flood in again he quickly changed the topic. "You look like you've seen better days, finally decided to retire from the field?" He asked, still staring at the bustling cityscape below. Another slight, albeit softer chuckle escaped from Densetsu at Hougou's reply. He looked at the ground as Hougou spoke about the criminals that had escaped that fateful rout around a decade earlier. Densetsu had obviously discovered the name of the man who hired his attempted killer, but the said man was discovered very obviously deceased two days after the attack. His organs had been extracted from his body, every single one, and the husk that he had been was hung upside down over the Great Naruto Bridge in Kirigakure. Apparently Hougou hadn't stopped ever since. "I see," Densetsu said softly as the breeze blew between them. "That definitely would have been what he wanted, not a doubt on my mind. Kanata-kun always knew what had to be done, that much I'm sure off." Densetsu continued, not hiding the disappointment or regret in his voice. The events that had happened along those ten years, were truly tragic to him and hundreds of times more so to Hougou. When they were brought up again, Densetsu felt it apt to simply go with the flow to make it easier to switch topics when it was needed. Densetsu scanned through the bright festival atmosphere, subconsciously activating his Sensing Technique, tracing through the closest chakra signatures. He knew a vast majority of them; the villagers, recognised some of the others; visitors who he had fought alongside...but Densetsu did wonder if there could be those uninvited ones; or dangerous ones in the village. The ANBU would definitely be on the lookout, but with such a large celebration, the threat was always very real. Seven times in Densetsu's lifetime, Konoha had been assaulted violently. Two resulted in the village's almost complete annihilation. These feelings of unease were compounded by the whispers that floated around, as well as the Hokage's cryptic words behind his typically calm and smug visage. As a diplomat, he kept up to date with the current affairs and as a former Black Ops agent as well, he heard the shady details. The longtime unrest in the Land of Iron was knowledge accessible to many, the movements of internationally feared crime syndicates, enemies of days gone by were less accessible. But they were all circulating together, a pressure cooker ready to erupt. And when it did, people would take sides. Densetsu sighed to himself before speaking again. "It's been quiet far too long, Hougou. Many know that shit's brewing again, and though I hope to God they don't, I'm personally sure things are gonna go down soon." He turned to look at Hougou directly. "When that happens, which side of the fence will you find yourself on?" He asked casually. Hougou continued to stare towards the sky before finally responding to Densetsu. "The world itself cannot maintain peace forever, i've seen so much of that. The shadows are always up to something." He responded. "I've played both sides many times and in the end it all comes down to where my allegiance lies." He then turned to Densetsu, looking him dead in the eyes. "As long as you and Jouman remain alive, Konoha and Taki are my allies." It was an odd method but after devoting himself to one place for so long only to be rejected multiple times it was befitting that he became tied to people rather than places. Places could hold the memories of moments with people but people themselves were living moments. Whenever the world devolved to brutal conflict Hougou would always chose people over places. The only places that could ever provide emotions for him were now dust by his own hand. "I really do hope that this world stays quiet for a while longer, it'd be such a shame to see it all go downhill again. It's been so nice lately, but new roots are always planted even if we burn all that came before them." Hougou sighed, turning back to the village below. Villagers cheered and sang through the streets while others ate and drank with vigor. So many different faces from all over the world gathered in once place. They all felt so safe, under the impression that since the Otsutsuki attack all was well and everyone was united. It was a shame that Hougou couldn't be like that, trapped in their reality of peacefulness. "Hey if it comes down to it are you gonna put your game face on and join the fight? You could always use your susanoo as a peg leg." He let out a small chuckle. "I'm glad that I can call on you as an ally then," Densetsu said with a small smile. Hougou would be a very valuable asset to Densetsu's already very considerable influence throughout the Allied Nations. He would be going places most of Konoha were not, and he'd be hearing important information that others would not. What Densetsu had learned after decades taking on criminals was that their activities could be likened to a tree. Every small crook was like a leaf, a part of a larger organisation akin to a twig which was then connected to a branch. Actions made by the bigger fish reverberated through to the smaller ones, and that's how news generally spread in the underworld. Hougou in his quest would get this news, and news he received Densetsu could have access to. A crucial edge in this type of situation. "A Susanoo peg eh...that could work," Densetsu said as he rested both palms on the cane. "I'll definitely be a part of the fight, that much is for sure. Just not the way I'm used to." He meant that. Unless absolutely necessary, he knew he wouldn't be involved in another epic brawl for creed and country; but he'd partake in the more subtle efforts. He now turned around and carefully walked down again, turning to Hougou. "It's a big festivity, and I always like to take a stroll—seeing the young go about their lives grants me a portion of my own youth again." Of course this was an excuse. He was comfortable observing proceedings from the spot instead of far away, it was a sort of paranoia in a way. "I'm going to need your help when you're out there Hougou, among them. You'll be travelling far and wide, and you will be exposed to many of these underworld rings while you finish the job. What you hear could be crucial information: I could use that knowledge," he said as he looked at Hougou, awaiting his response. "Glad to be of service I guess." Hougou responded. "Plus I'd love to see you with a peg leg." Hougou chuckled as he looked to his old friend, now steadily walking down the hill. "Heh you're only in your sixties, you're still young." Hougou joked, figuring he had other motives for going down there but they were not his business. It was then that Densetusu talked about some sort of job for him. Something about collecting information from various criminal cells and underworld gangs. Hougou pondered the idea, it wasn't really hard to get information from people, especially with his methods. "Well if you really want me to grab you some info I'll see what I can do. Granted I'm probably not gonna report in person very often, you'll get letter though. I'm quite busy with my own side work." Hougou responded before reaching into his pocket and producing a small packet before tossing it to Densetsu. "If you have anyone you suspect to be a traitor just place on of these near them while they sleep or on them while they're distracted. I'll get you a confirmation and some info." Hougou then waved a small goodbye and turned back to looking over the village, unsure of his next actions. The Performer Akari had legally entered Konoha under the flawless guise of an average street performer and the name she has chosen was Ayame Zenjubō. Akari was like her fellow street performers in every way. She had the same concentrated yet cheerful expression, was wearing a similar outfit as her fellow street performers, she was sweating as much they were, and everything else about her was like her fellow street performers. She was currently jugging 12 water balloons like she has for the past few hours as she looked at the crowd passing her by. She had gotten some tips, but not that it mattered to her. She wasn't interested in money for she was here on a mission. She was here to serve as the Koga Guild's eyes and hears because the Koga Guild had grown interested in the festival due to the reports about how many important figures were to arrive. She was only to look and not act in any way a typical information gathering mission in other words. Ayame continued juggling for awhile until people lost interest in her and left. She went to the bucket she had placed on the ground in front of her and counted up the tips. "It isn't enough for a meal, but maybe if I worked a bit more I can impress a lord or something and rich," Ayame said optimistically. Her optimism made her eyes shined brightly like a bright star during a clear night sky and began juggling again. A woman dressed in a lavish kimono trailed through the busy streets of Konoha, in search of the Mizukage and her partner. Using her keen eyes, she glaced at everything that moved, particularly within their facial regions, in an attempt to weed out any shinobi with profiles within her . Yosōi Chinoike, offspring of a of the . A heavily trained kunoichi, she has traveled the world and has taken down entire groups of hardened shinobi, something that has shaped and molded the woman into what she is in the present day. Being as observant as she was, she wanted to do her best to ensure that Konohagakure's festival went as the officials planned, while also defending her village's Kage. Despite this, she also had high hopes that her sister would show up in one form or another, maybe even her own mother and brother as well. When originally offered the mission of being the body guard of the Mizukage, she was quite honored. It not only allowed her to get out of the village and away from the , it allowed her to enjoy the various festivities of another village, something she hasn't done in quite sometime since returning to the village itself. Ayame continued juggling, not stumbling or messing up once. Her movements seemed flawless like she had been doing this her entire life. One man took notice and dropped a couple of bills into the bucket and Ayame responded with a sweet and innocent smile followed her joyfully saying, "Thank you." As the man pass she began to see a shinobi enter her peripheral vision. Enter the Abyss Seikyo grinned as he walked into Konoha, under the guise of a courier. Shinobi never learn, do they? He thought to himself as he continued his path down towards the more festive area of Konoha. I haven't been home in ages... Seikyo thought as a group of children ran past him, yelling, "Excuse us, excuse us!" Seikyo grinned at the sight of them, glad that they could have the childhood he never could. Seikyo walked into a Tavern, holding a package. "I'm looking for a...Kai?" he called out, waving the package. "That's me!" another man called out, collecting the package. Seikyo grinned. "Just bring that into the festival area in an hour or so, okay?" he told the man, and the man grinned, nodding in response. Seikyo left the tavern, still carrying a large amount of packages. One gone...nine to go. he thought. As he walked out, a jonin spotted him, and Seikyo cursed under his breathe. Seikyo began to push through the crowded streets, the jonin following him. "Damn it..." Seikyo muttered. The Jonin grabbed him on the shoulder, and Seikyo spun around, trapping the man in a genjutsu. The man collapsed, and Seikyo kept moving. Damn...better hurry up before the man reports me... he thought, as he handed off another package. He could practically hear more Jonin following him, their attempts to remain inconspicuous failing miserably. Don't wanna attack them... he thought, quickening his pace. I see that the festivities are getting busier...That's good for me. he thought, quickly blending into the crowd. Once he was sure the Jonin had lost him, he resurfaced cautiously, before resuming his duties. If they find out what's in the packages...My employer will be cheesed. He remembered, deciding to quickly hand out the packages. "Finally..." Seikyo muttered, eating some Ramen. All the packages have been sent...Now let's see how long it takes for the Hokage to realize I'm here. Blast from the Past Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Kumogakure, Land of Lightning, everything appeared just as it should be; nothing out of the ordinary in the forest area, not that anyone would have much of a reason to be there, anyway. Suddenly, the light in the area begins to distort, causing a sort of heavy humming sound to resonate through the forest, certainly catching the attention of anyone nearby; then, shortly after, the distortion spits out a raven-haired girl, a purple, high-collar travel cloak covering most of her body and clothes. She tumbled on the ground for a bit, alongside a bag of supplies, before stopping face-down. The distortion and humming sound faded away shortly after. The girl slowly rose her feet, flinching in pain as she took a hand to her right eye, which shed a 'tear' of blood. After recovering, she quickly took in her surroundings, quickly shifting her head from one place to another, as if expecting to be attacked by someone or something, but did seem very alarmed. An ominous air suddenly filled the outskirts of Kumo where the young girl was. Animals started fleeing left and right when they heard the quiet footsteps of a young-looking boy. Not even the plants seemed to dare not move out of fear of getting this person's attention. They were right to be afraid and their animal instincts no doubt alerted them to the bane of all life that flowed through the human-looking person's Chakra Pathway System. Contrary to the ominousness of the air brought about by the boy's mere presence, the boy had a huge smile on his face and was counting a large stack of bills located in a briefcase that was levitating open in front of him. "...14998, 14999, 15000. That's a lot considering how long I was there and the jobs I received. Kumo certainly loves to talk," the boy said to himself with his smile growing. He made a simple gesture at the briefcase and it slammed closed, locked itself, and floated to his side. "You and I are going to be best friends," the boy said apparently talking to the money. His smile quickly faded when he saw a girl in front of him rising to her feet. He sighed to himself and he had to repeat under his breath, "Maybe she can become a future customer." to prevent his irritation and hatred from getting out of control. Noticing the boy, Kimi quickly spun around, unsheathing the claws on her left arm and the Sharingan on her eyes activating in a spinning motion, clearly feeling threatened. While she didn't say or do anything besides a frown, she furrowed her eyebrows further upon noticing the boy's unnatural chakra with her dōjutsu. He desperately wanted to confirm the girl's suspicions about him and brutally attack her, but half of the money he received was Kumo paying him not to fight anywhere near them because his special chakra can be a lot more than a bit dangerous. “There is no need for that,” the boy began. “I am in too good of a mood to attack and even if I was in the mood I still wouldn't because I would hate for harm to come to the contents of this briefcase,” he continued, smiling happily when he mentioned his briefcase. Remembering how the girl seemed to appear out of nowhere he asked curiously, “Where did you come from? It is odd how I could suddenly sensed you when moments before I couldn't sense anyone.” In truth, the boy cared little about where the girl came from. What he cared about was her money and whether it had some worth here. If it did he would gladly loan her his services. For a fee of course. Kimi paused for a moment and slowly scanned the area, not seeing any other chakras among the vegetation, which prompted her to return her attention to the boy, "Who are you? Where are the ANBU?!" She asked, obviously ignoring or dismissing the boy's question while maintaining the same stance, clearly still not at ease. The irritation on the boy's face grew. He did not like how he had to give without receiving anything and he also didn't like how quickly she turned things around. "If you want to know where the ANBU are and who I am you have to give me something in turn. Tell me who you are and in the general area you came from or 50,000 ryō and I will tell you what you want to know." Kimi furrowed her eyebrows further, not sure of what exactly was going on. As in regards to the boy's offer, she didn't feel compelled to tell him any of her personal information, or the absurd amount of money. She gave another sweep through of the area with her Sharingan, not detecting any kind of hidden chakra signatures, "I don't know what kind of weird games Kumogakure is playing at, but if you're not after me, then we have no business with each other." Kimi replied, sheathing her claws back and hiding her arm under her travel cloak, turning around to pick up her bag and hoist it over her shoulder, "I'd advise you to keep your distance, by the way." She said before continuing walking forward, looking for a discreet way out of the forest. The boy's own presence gave off a weird feeling of unease, not that it would be the only reason to keep Kimi on her toes; for all she knew, Kumo's ANBU could still be prowling around after... whatever technique she used. As such, Kimi carried on with her Sharingan active, attentive to her surroundings. Snow Flakes A truly amazing sight, it was indeed a festival like no other. To imagine that something like this would not have happened a couple of years ago, how times have changed. For not only village leaders but Feudal Lords to all unite in a single occasion, not to discuss peace treaties or discuss the strategies for war but to party. What an outstanding occasion indeed. But not everyone was enjoying the festival. The current head of the Great Shinobi Nation , Kimigetsu Hōzuki, was unfortunately not having the time of her life; the 's was responsible for that. Reluctant to go due to his concern for his safety, he made the Mizukage accompany him throughout the festival since his Royal Guard could not. What made things worst is the fact that the Water Daimyō is a perv when he's drunk. After entering the festival and having her guard secure the perimeter, she planned her escape. "Your bottle is almost empty, we can't have that! Next round is on me!" Kimigetsu demanded, stealing the half full bottle of sake from the Daimyō's hands, rushing to another bar before he could utter a word. "Aren't y-you.." the bartender stuttered surprised to see a person of her stature enter his bar. "Yeah yeah, just fill this up for me." she responded, tossing the bottle to him. Chipping her thumb with her nail, she performed a couple of handseals. "Summoning Jutsu!" smoke quickly emerged then faded. Taking its place was a toad, though this one has not affiliation to Mount Myōboku. An unique ally to only Ice Queen, he stood tall. "How can I assist you today maddam-croak." "I need you to quickly transform into me, and protect the Water Daimyō, got it Aogama." Without wasting a moment, the frog perfectly transformed into the Kage as if it were not his first time. "Here take Samehada. While this transaction would not usually work due to the sword's preferred chakra lust, Aogama and Kimigetsu's chakra are connected, similar to Fifth Hokage and her slugs. Taking the massive blade and the bottle, Aogama left to complete his mission. "Now I don't have to worry about his safety with Ao there." she thought to herself before ordering a shot. Swallowing it whole without a moments hesitation, she slammed the cup on the table. "Alright let's go have some fun." Exiting the bar, she looked both ways. Obviously not following her doppelganger and the Daimyō who went right, she took the opposite route. Hosting her own annual festival back at Kirigakure, she was surprised by the many differences between the two. "I might need to incorporate some of this stuff for the Ice Festival this year." she thought rushing to go see some belly dancers perform. Enjoying the beat, she was tempted to join the dancers. "Shit, I shouldn't bring unwanted attention to myself. Better move on." Continuing to other shows and stands to see what other wonders the festival had to offer. Fuyukodachi wasn't going to lie: Konoha knew how to host a festival. But he had never really been a fan of crowds, so he had mixed feelings about this. Here together with the Mizukage, Fuyukodachi had actually gladly agreed to her request when asked to secure the perimeter, as the Daimyō of the Land of Water was an extremely boring man. He had also seen the man downing some sake as well, and having heard of Daimyō-sama's perverse preferences when he was under the influence, Fuyukodachi knew that Kimigetsu Hozuki's voluptuous beauty would probably be driving the tiny thrill in the old man's pants mad. He continued walking through the crowd, his eyes scanning the area for anything abnormal; his huge blade slung across his back, helping him break through the dense crowds. He continued slurping on his green, iced drink uttering 'excuse me' when he could to maintain his polished vernier. And then he saw it; a brilliant mane of blue hair and an attractive behind, unmistakably his teammate in the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist who was now Mizukage. "Secure the perimeter my ass," Fuyukodachi sighed as he muttered to himself, making his way across to her. He approached Kimigetsu from behind, "Haven't you been charmed by the Daimyō's swift words yet, Mizukage-sama?" Fuyukodachi stated in his trademark sarcastic tone, his face classically emotionless. He wasn't a fan of how the man acted dishonourably when alcohol touched his throat. All men are perverted, the honourable was speak not of their fantasies, and enjoy them in silence, or so his inner saying went. "Though the Kimigetsu-san I know would never pass up on the opportunity to enjoy herself to her fullest in a happening festival like this." This much was true for as long as he had known her, and it still held true despite her high position. Not far behind Fuyukodachi, Yosoi was casually making her way towards her fellow teammate as she took her time enjoying the varying flavors of she had previously purchased from one of the many stands within the streets of Konohagakure. As she bite off another piece of her chocolate and strawberry snake, she gazed at the many shinobi posted around the area. Having been reminded of her ANBU days, she was unusually happy inside, having never quite recalled such a peaceful period in recent history. Finishing off her current pocky, she reached for another one before spotting a child in front of her. Looking at the little girl, whose eye's were heavily locked on the snack the woman had, she couldn't help but feel bad. Stooping down, she placed her hand on the childs head before handing her the small box of delicous biscuit treats to the girl. "Thank you!" the little girl stated as Yosoi simply smiled at the grateful response. Acting as additional aid to the Muzikage, Yosoi found herself yet again partnered with her favorite swordsmen, Fuyukodachi. With her ears picking up the various music being played at the festival, one particular tune caught her attention as she looked at Fuyu from a distance. Turning her body to the side, Yosoi embraced her playful side as she began moving her hips to the beat while making her way towards him, smiling. She natural curves and intricate body movement never failed to catch his eye as she teased him yet again as she had done many times in the past. Seeing several belly dancers near by, Yosoi stepped up and joined them as onlookers cheered her on. Using her prowess over blood, she began to follow their movements in sequence as the crowd began cheering loudly.